My Life Has Been a Lie?
by Spirit Ookami
Summary: Kakesu Kusamura was just a regular 15-year old freshman going to high school. Her life is changed when she finds herself in the world of Bleach. While there she finds out more about herself and her past. This is not your typical 'fell into Bleach' story. read to find out more. Rated T for swearing and violence (it's Bleach, most likely there will be violence).


Spirit: whooo first story!

Jay: really, must you act like a five year-old?

Spirit: yes, yes I do *sticks tongue out*

Jay: *sighs and pulls out cookie munching on it*

Spirit: Where'd you get that?

Jay: My pocket, now start the story

Spirit: Alright alright, you gotta do the disclaimer though

Jay: *finishes cookie* fine

Spirit: yay!

Jay: Spirit Ookami does not own Bleach only her Ocs

Spirit: Thank you~

A/N : Just to let everyone know that I have redone this chapter to make it longer and space out the timeline, so if you have read this before I changed it please reread it, thank you. April 25, 2013

* * *

My body is stiff and sore, I groan in slight pain as I sit up. I was confused when I heard crickets chirping for I was sure I had fallen asleep in my bed at home not on smooth grass. I looked around at my surroundings so that I could figure out where I was. It was nighttime, the stars were plainly visible in the clear sky. Fireflies glowed brightly over the grass lighting up the park I was sitting in. As peaceful as it was though, something felt off. I didn't know what it was but I just knew that something wasn't right. I had a strange feeling that I already knew this place. Though from where I can't remember. Deciding I've been laying on the ground for far too long I stand up and that's when I sense it. I didn't know how else to describe it, but, it felt like, power. It was weak but not incredibly so from what I could tell. 'course what would I know? And then a chill crept up my spine as I heard a horrible howl cut through the peace of the night. The howl told me exactly where I was, I have become a part of the Bleach universe.

"Alright so I'm in the Bleach Universe, no biggie, right?" I say in calm sarcastic way. Then I figure it's reasonable for me to freak out,"Hell no, I don't know how this is even freakin' possible!" Apparently the hollow heard me and howled again before charging towards me. "Shit..." I growl and dash away from the skeletal hollow in no particular direction. Abruptly I was stopped in my act of fleeing when I ran into someone. I flail back onto the ground and look up at who I had run into, startled. First I notice the shinigami robes, not good, then I notice the messy orange hair, definitely not good. This day just kept getting better and better. I'd been here what ten minutes? Probably not even that long.

"Ehh..." was all I managed to say, _of course the first person I run into from Bleach has to be the main character,__ Ichigo Kurosaki._

"What the hell!" _heh I startled the almighty Ichigo, go me,_ I did a mental fist pump,_"_You alright?" He asked, probably not realizing he was in shinigami form and any normal human wouldn't be able to see or hear him. Why did this happen to me?

"Ah...uh...yeah, I'm fine," I say pushing myself off the ground and back onto my feet. I brush the dirt off my dark blue cargo pants, though it does nothing to help and fixed my silver framed glasses so that they were straight on my face again.

"Why were you running?" He asked, confused.

"Uh..no reason," I quickly respond smiling somewhat innocently, he gave me a disbelieving look. I tried to walk around him and avoid any unwanted questions but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Uh huh, sure, so you just decided to run around in the middle of the night with a look of fear on your face. Sounds perfectly normal to me." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"No need for the sarcasm..." I grumble, and just to seem innocent I retort, "And it must be normal to wear black robes and carry around a huge ass sword on your back? Not exactly normal attire for this day and age."

He frowned and finally realized he was in shinigami form, _baka..._ I mentally sighed, _he's so oblivious..._

"...So you can see me?" Ichigo finally stated after about a minute of silence.

I sighed rolling my eyes and answered, "Yes I can see you and the monster that was chasing me too." My body then tensed up as another spine chilling howl rang through the night. "Which would be that one, that, by the way is back there," I pointed my thumb behind my shoulder. Sure enough the hollow screeched again and it came charging towards the two of us. I was about to take off but found myself being picked up off the ground in less than a second and moving away from the hollow's direction at a fast pace. "Grr, put me down!" I yelled in his ear frustrated with being picked up unannounced. Or at all.

"And let you get eaten by that hollow? Yeah right!" Ichigo yelled back running to who knows where. Not knowing where the I hell was going irked me to no end.

"Would you mind at least telling me where the hell you're taking me then?! And your name?! You are dragging me around over your shoulder..." I asked complaining. _Though I already knew the answer to the second question._

"Somewhere where the hollow won't eat you. And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He responded and ignored the last thing that I said. I swear though I saw his cheeks redden ever so slightly. I smirked inwardly.

"First of all 'somewhere where the hollow won't eat you' is not an answer and secondly my name is Kakesu Kusamura." I growl and watched the hollow chasing us from over Ichigo's shoulder, it was starting to catch up, "Ah, by the way the hollow is catching up to us!"

"Think I don't realize that!"

"Actually no, I don't." I deadpanned. Ichigo sighed and went silent, continuing to run. He set me down outside a small clinic. Yeah _that_ clinic.

"Stay here." Ichigo ordered and ran off towards the hollow down the street. I grumbled and sat down in the soft grass. For a few minutes I watched Ichigo dodge the hollow's attacks and inflict damage on the hollow. Ichigo finally cut the hollow's mask and it disintegrated into the air. I felt a warm breeze brush past me and looked up at the trees. To my confused surprise the tree branches were not moving at all. The warm breeze brushed past me again and the tree branches still did not move. I noticed that there was a strange dampness to the air. Slowly I turned my head to look over my shoulder and sure enough there was a hollow no more than 5 feet behind me. I heard myself shriek, it was muffled but it was loud enough for Ichigo to turn his head toward me.

"Kakesu!" Ichigo yelled. I couldn't move, my body seemed to have frozen in fear. in my state of shock the hollow's giant hand was able to grab me, crushing the air from my lungs, which caused me to start coughing violently. I tried pushing against it's hand but failed miserably.

"Such a tasty soul..."the hollow slurred making me cringe.

"Not today hollow!" Ichigo yelled and tried to slash the hollow with his zanpakuto. The hollow only leaped back away from the sword. The hollow's grip on me did not loosen, instead it got tighter and dark spots started appearing in my vision.

"Just hurry up and kill it Ichigo!" I rasped with what energy I could muster. My head started to spin making me nauseous and my shallow breathing turned into a horrible wheeze. In my fading vision I could make out Ichigo lunging towards the hollow's head. He managed to split it's mask and I felt myself falling as the hollow disintegrated like the previous one. I saw Ichigo dashing toward me and a few seconds later I saw nothing but darkness.

_**_1st POV Ichigo_**_ (A/N Please let me know how I do with Ichigo's point of view)_

I defeated the hollow and it started to fade away leaving Kakesu to fall. I ran to catch her and she landed in my arms limply. She breathed in and I relaxed slightly, but her breathing was heavy and a bit weak. I set her down a moment and got back into my body again. I picked her up again and made my way into my house.

"YOU'RE LATE ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" I ducked down to avoid his kick aimed for my face.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ATTACKS THEIR SON WHEN THEY'RE CARRYING AN UNCONSCIOUS PERSON?!" I yelled. (A/N sorry couldn't help with having an Isshin moment ^.^)

"Why are you carrying an unconscious person and a girl none the less?!" He said seriously.

"I found her already unconscious." I half lied, it was sorta the truth.

"Let's make sure that she's alright," he said and started walking towards the clinic area. I followed after him carrying Kakesu. She shifted in my arms and mumbled something, "What?" I asked her.

" 'said I'm fine just tired..." she droned slowly. She coughed once and shifted in my arms saying," Put me down, I can walk..." I let her feet touch the floor but held her shoulders to keep her steady. Shaking sleep from her head she aligned her glasses again and balanced herself. "See told you I was fine," Kakesu smiled, however her smile looked a bit more like a grimace.

* * *

Jay: Kakesu? Is that my name in Japanese?

Spirit: Yep!

Jay: Why can't you use my real name?

Spirit: I don't want to. Now no more questions!

Jay: Fine.

Spirit: Alrighty so my first chapter of my first story is done. I hope you people liked it. Please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes and I appreciate constructive criticism. But please no flames. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. School can be an issue but spring break is on it's way and I'll have more time to work on the next chapter.


End file.
